1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pop-up camera flashes, and more particularly, to pop-up flashes suitable for compact, that is, small and thin cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pop-up flash installed in a camera is a light emitting device that is accommodated in the main body of the camera and protrudes from the main body of the camera when it is necessary for the pop-up flash to emit light for a photographing operation.
Recently, cameras are designed to have smaller and thinner profiles. To install a pop-up flash in smaller and thinner cameras, it is necessary for the pop-up flash to have a simplified structure.
A pop-up flash helps to secure a necessary light intensity for a photographing operation. When a pop-up flash emits light toward an object, a path in which the light emitted by the pop-up flash travels may be interrupted by a structure, such as the main body of a camera, and thus a shadow may be formed. To prevent formation of a shadow, it is necessary to appropriately locate the pop-up flash.